


Love Among Freaks

by Willowanderer



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Anal, Biting, Blood, M/M, No Lube, Oral Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:44:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2573735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowanderer/pseuds/Willowanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had brought this champion into the world, fed him with his under trained magic circuits, blood and breath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Among Freaks

Kariya had never had trouble controlling Berserker. Perhaps it was an echoing madness inside him. Perhaps it was because he had little desire to stop Berserker's rage, only to aim it vaguely at his opponents to strike them down. He rode it, and let the connection to it keep him moving when despair would leave him unmoving. The Berserker was part of him. 

It was more practical to let Servants live in spirit form unless there was a battle to be joined. Maintaining a physical form used energy. But at the same time, the rasp of his breathing and the weight of his presence were reassuring, making Kariya feel less alone. He had brought this champion into the world, fed him with his under trained magic circuits, blood and breath.

 

In a moment of privacy, he had removed Berserker's helmet. The servants face had twitched at the sudden brush of air, eyes unfocused and dead.  
Not dead- more weary. Tired. Unbearably weary and worn down by a sorrow that had fermented to a bubbling rage. His lips twitched back, showing sharp white teeth, which were the cause of the faint scars on his lips- he'd been biting at himself, caged within the armor. When Kariya's thumb stroked over his lips they worked slightly, parting, tasting his skin.

Berserker's eyes focused then, ringed in red as if from crying for centuries, but suddenly focused on Kariya instead of whatever torment replayed in his head. He turned, lipping at his master's hand tasting the skin teeth grazing in sharp ticklish trails. He breathed in heavily, as Kariya's hand twitched weakly outside his control drawing in the smell of him and more the traces of energy that every human released with each breath. His teeth tore the dry skin of Kariya's mouth, tongue rasping over the blood, sucking in the breath and gasps, and with them precious prana. 

Kariya's hand spasmed again, body weak, but suddenly so very willing. His fingers released catches- Berserker's armor was a prison- he could not take it off himself, but Kariya freed him for this. The pale mage shuddered into the kiss, knees collapsing, as Berserker bore down on top of him. His shoulders hit the wall as his ass hit the floor, and their mouths popped apart. Berserker did not renew the kiss, lips parting to suck at the skin of his Master's neck. 

A growl reverberated against his flesh, as a hand reached down his pants, pulling them down to bare his flesh with no tenderness. Unthinking Kariya's legs parted as Berserker left a bite on his hip before licking along his dick. The response was strong and immediate, heat filling his body, as prana raw and powerful surged.

His long fingers were leaving bruises on his thighs, and it felt good, nearly as good as the mouth on his cock. Kariya rocked up against it urging him on, fingers buried in the soft coils of hair there, pulling it down and closer. Berserker snarled and drew back,too strong for Kariya to stop, his mouth coming free, slick and glistening. He snarled again, a ripping noise but Kariya grabbed handfuls of hair, pulling their mouths together. He bit at Berserker's mouth, pressing his tongue into it; ridding his mind of anything but the sensation. He wanted to feel it, the muscles of his Servant's back, the press of his engorged cock against his thigh. He wanted to feel something other than the wriggling of the rot and worm within him. Berserker would take, and he would give. He wriggled, rutting against him. 

It took an agonizing time for Berserker to thrust himself in, and Kariya screamed. It hurt, but it felt good, suddenly he no longer felt aching and inside him sensation rolled and crested. Berserker responded to heat and press,as Kariya slid along the edge of pleasure and pain. His flesh steamed, hot and needy, but it wasn't until Berserker put his mouth back to him that he finally released. Berserker's greedy flesh sucked it down, absorbing the released magic, more than Kariya could have produced or released at will. 

Kariya lay limp and spent, chest heaving up and down, covered by Berserker's hair. He felt blessedly empty. Like the deed had sucked the pain and uncertainty out, transforming it into power for his Servant. 

 

His guts rolled and twisted and he fought to ignore it, and the ache and longing. He wanted it again. He wanted every plane and slope of his Servant's body pressed against him, to let the ache replace the disgust and uncertainty he felt. Slowly his hands trembling he stroked Berserker's hair and back. His servant was the strongest. He would make him so. His hate and body would fuel him. Hate for his father, hate for Tokomi, and most of all hate for himself.

**Author's Note:**

> The summary was very nearly 'most people would not look at Berserker's mouth and think 'I'm gonna stick my dick in that'


End file.
